Hanami
by Shispanic
Summary: This is for the r/onetruebiribiri subreddit Fanfic competition, I recently joined the Raildex community and just over a month after I finished all the anime for it I decided to join sub for my best girl Misaka. For those who read my other stories and just want the next chapter of "The Heartfilia Heir" don't worry, I'm still hard at work on it. Until then, please enjoy this.


April 22, the first day Hanami in Academy City. All the schools let out early that day as to welcome the families who came to spend the weekend celebrating with their families in the many parks scattered all over the city. The whole city had a warm glow to it, families lined the streets smiling and chatting with each other, even those who didn't have family visiting went and spent their time around the city just enjoying the weather. It was as if the world had created one peaceful moment in Academy City, just there to be enjoyed.

"So you're studies are going well I hope?" a man asked his wife as they walked toward the Tokiwadai girls dorm.

"Oh, so you have been keeping up with what I've been doing. Well there's no need to worry, I'm the top of my class." she replied back with a laugh.

The coupled smiled at each other and continued to walk. They were headed to pick up their daughter, Misaka Mikoto.

"What took you so long, I've been waiting for almost half an hour?" Mikoto said as she walked up to her parents.

"Oh come on, that's the first thing you say to your father? Man did we do a bad job at raising you." Tabigake said.

" We? More like me, you weren't there for the half of it." retorted Misuzu at her husband's comment.

They all laughed together. It had been almost a decade since Mikoto had last seen her father, but by the way they acted with each other it seemed as if they spent every other day with each other. Mikoto was happy, it felt like all the problems she had faced in the last year had all become distant memories. She was happy and she was determined to stay that way.

"So where are we headed?" she asked her parents, "I assume you have some kind of big plan otherwise you wouldn't have been so specific about meeting."

"Of course we have something prepared. There's a small park right here in the seventh district that is having a picnic." Misuzu replied.

"Oh is that so? Well I haven't heard anything about a party here in the seventh district, must not be very big." Mikoto scoffed.

"Well I would prefer something smaller," Tabigake broke in, " I haven't seen either of you in a while and want to hear about everything that's happened." Both the girls looked at him and smiled.

"It's just like him to butt in and calm the situation" Mikoto thought to herself. In the last decade he hadn't changed from the man she remembered as a child. "Well I guess it can't be helped, let's get going, I have a lot to tell you." she smiled and began to walk. Her parents followed closely behind her as they all enjoyed the cool spring air.

There were only a few dozen people at the park even though the part was quite large for being located in the middle of many large buildings. The Cherry Blossoms gave plenty of shade so that no matter where you wanted to sit you could be out of the sun. The breeze somehow cut right through the buildings and filled the air with a sweet spring scent. Mikoto couldn't help but think that this is the kind of future she wanted, to have a happy family who she could live peacefully with.

"So are either of you hungry, because I packed plenty of food for us to eat tonight." Misuzu said nonchalantly as she began pulling all sorts of food and drinks from her bag.

"How are you able to fit so many things into a small bag? I mean, you must have at least ten drinks in there plus all of this food."

"It's just a mother's skill, if one day you ever find someone and end up having children you'll learn many new skills." Misuzu gave a mischievous grin to Mikoto and then went back to unpacking her bag.

"Wow, you really did pack a lot, what are we supposed to do with all of this food?" Tabigake questioned. The amount of food packed looked like enough to feed several families. Just as Misuzu finished pulling all of the food out and placing it neatly on a blanket three people walked into the park.

"Wow quite the setup you have here, I almost feel like I should have brought more" a woman said as she walked up to Misuzu.

"Oh please Shiina there's no need to worry I brought enough for everyone. It's great to see you all again, oh but where is your little friend Touma?"

Mikoto choked a bit on what she was drinking. Touma? Here? Her heart began to beat a lot faster, and she was having trouble thinking of something to say.

"Oh she wasn't feeling well so we left her at the dorms." he replied

"Oh too bad, I was hoping to talk to her more about cultures. Oh well, at least we can all have a good time." Misuzu let out a small sigh and opened up something to drink. They all began talking, but Mikoto kept quiet and kept looking at the horizon.

"You look a little lost, are you feeling alright?" Touma asked her.

"It's nothing…" Mikoto hesitated, trying to decide what to say next, "Do you think that they would be happy if they were here right now?"

"I assume you're talking about your sisters, I don't really know. But maybe you can ask them about it later."

Mikoto turned to Touma in confusion to his answer. He was looking off in the distance to another part of the park. He raised his hand and smiled, waving at someone. She turned her head to try and see what he was looking at and she saw a small girl waving frantically trying to get their attention, Last Order. As always, the little girl was accompanied by a white haired boy who was leaning on his crutch with an annoyed look on his face, Accelerator.

"But… why are they here?"

"I knew you would want your sisters to be here, and to have the same chance to enjoy this time with their family. Even if they can't meet your parents or even call them family, this is the closest I could get them without anyone finding out."

A tear ran down Mikoto's face and she smiled. She stood up, to make sure the little girl could see her, and waved back smiling, knowing that all of the sisters could see her and know just how she felt.

"I'm sorry we can't tell your parents or anyone the truth about what's happened, but I hope you know that we'll at least be there to support you." Touma said with a smile.

Mikoto spun around and wrapped her arms around Touma. Surprised, he hesitated to Mikoto's sudden sense of kindness to him, but he quickly accepted the hug and pulled her closer to him. The moment seemed to last forever, but neither of them seemed to want to let go, as if that moment was frozen in time.

"Oh what is this? Have you two finally confessed how you feel about each other, well don't worry Touma, in a few year she'll at least be a little bigger." Misuzu broke in.

"That's just adorable, I can't believe you two are finally being honest with each other. I hope this doesn't distract from your work though." Shinna added.

Neither of them said anything, they just ignored what their parents had said and continued to enjoy this one blissful moment.


End file.
